Restless
by TinyButDangerous
Summary: Bella is sent to Forks to live with her father. When killings start happening in Forks Bella quickly discovers she's not as human as she once believed. How will Bella cope when her deathly heritage comes out? Will the Cullens' be able to help Bella discover where she comes from? I DON'T own Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

Bella had arrived home from school as police officers were leaving her house. All evening, Bella's mother was tense and stiff. Every movement seemed to cause panic for the woman. Bella was worried until her mother decided to drop the bomb.

"You are moving to Forks with your father," Renee said over diner. "You are leaving tonight."

Bella's jaw dropped at the sudden statement. Bella's mother had been quiet all night and now she was being sent off to Forks to live with her father. Forks is where Bella was born. Her mother had died giving birth to her and she was adopted by Charlie and Renee Swan who couldn't have children of their own.

"What; why is this happening?" Bella asked, her mind reeling from this news. She loved her father and she loved Forks but why was her mother suddenly shipping her off to live with her father.

It didn't seem fair to Bella. She wouldn't have the chance to say goodbye to her friends, or her teachers. Her mother had been a wreck since random killings started over a month ago. They started out as a monthly thing and became more frequent in occurrence. Someone would go missing or turn up drained of their blood.

The people of Arizona were freaking out and pointing fingers to anyone and everyone. If someone began acting weird for some reason, fingers would be pointed at them.

Around the times the killings started, Bella's mother began setting crazy rules for Bella; like the other parents did. But it was still annoying to not have any freedom just because someone was randomly people in the woods nearby. It would be as sporadic as once a week to a few times a week.

No one could make sense of the mysterious anomaly. They could not figure out what creature was doing this. The attacks were vicious and animal like but held a human like feel that baffled and terrified. Bella felt chills down her spine as she read about the attacks, they were scary but something about them left her feeling odd.

"Mom? Can't I wait until tomorrow?" Bella asked. "I need to say bye to Jackie and Beth."

But no matter what, Bella could not convince her mother to allow her goodbyes, so once they were done eating, Bella was on an airplane to Forks. Bella frowned as she put her head against the window. She didn't understand her mother's urgency to get Bella out of Forks. Did it have something to do with the police officer who was at their house earlier.

As the plane landed in Port Angeles, she felt her ears popping at the pressure.

Charlie drove them home and left Bella to settle on her own. It was after midnight and Bella sunk into bed and fell into a deep sleep. She was starting school in the morning. Charlie had given her the option of waiting until Wednesday but she was too angry to stay at home and look at him. She just wanted to get out of the house and ignore him.

Bella woke up and got ready for school. She closed her bedroom window and frowned. Whenever she fell asleep, she would wake up to find her window was wide open.

As Bella started her first day of school, nothing significant happened. There were five other new kids and they were mysterious. Pale, gold eyed and oddly familiar in an unknown way. Bella tried not to stare at them as they picked at but never at their food.

Bella ate her food and made small talk with her new classmates. Things seemed normal. In biology class, Bella sat next to Edward; he stared at her like she confused and complexed him in several ways. He spoke to her casually but it was like he was frustrated by something about her.

"How do you like Forks?" he asked.

"It's wet," she'd respond. "And cold."

That night, Bella was in the kitchen having a bedtime snack when she heard Charlie's cell phone go off. He answered and after a few seconds, was out of bed and rushing out the door.

"Bella, I need to go into the station, I'll see you tomorrow," Charlie took off out the door and straight to his car. Bella stared after him confused. This mustn't be normal because he looked completely freaked out.

When Bella arrived to school the next day; she was almost old news because a dead body had been found in the woods drained of blood. Bella's jaw dropped. This had to be a joke! This is why she'd been sent out of Arizona and now it was happening again.

The Cullens' seemed to have a strange posture that day. It seemed like they were trying to blend but not draw attention. Bella dismissed it and went on about her day.

After school, Charlie announced that they were going to La Push. He needed to speak to Billy about something important.

Jacob and Bella went out back and talked about the good old days when they used to make mud puddles and dare each other to shove ants up each others noses.

"Hey, it isn't my fault you did it and they bit you!" Jacob defended.

"The bites swelled and I couldn't breath out of my nose for a week!" Bella laughed, remember how much it burned.

"Did you hear about that murder?" Jacob asked.

"Sure, everyone is talking about it. I heard it was an animal attack," Bella whispered.

"There are people on the reservation who think the Cullens' did it," Jacob laughed.

Bella stared at him confused for a second. The Cullens! Sure they were a weird family but Bella doubted they were capable of murder.

Jacob launched into a bunch of legends that sent chills down Bella's spine. They gave her a creepy, odd feeling like she should be scared of the boy in front of her. That was crazy because they'd known each other since she was a baby. He wouldn't hurt her.

Bella went home and showered for bed. As she curled into bed, she dismissed her thoughts about vampires, werewolves and other mythical creatures.

When she woke up she could feel cold air around her. She took a breath of cold air and shivered.

Was her window open?

Bella yawned and stretched, her hand hitting cold, hard and wet ground.

Bella's heart rate accelerated and her breath hitched in her throat as she opened her eyes.

Bella lay outside in the middle of the woods by a campsite. A camp fire blazed off to her side and the stars dotted the sky beautifully as smoke from the fire danced in the night air.

Bella sat up and felt her hand hit a puddle of something wet. She looked around and felt bile rise and her stomach clench.

She was surrounded by dead bodies. There were three of them and they had bite makes over them. Bella hoped the might be alive but they were too grey and limp to be alive.

Bella looked down at herself and noticed her clothes, unlike those around her, weren't blood stained and tattered. She had no bite makes. She picked up a mirror from the ground and looked at herself in the mirror. She had blood running down her chin and in her teeth.

Bella clutched her stomach and violently threw up. She stared horrified at the amount of blood that had come out of her mouth. Blood that didn't belong to her. Blood she had killed for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella and Edward will be a couple in this story; I just will not be putting a whole lot of focus on them because I want to focus on Bella's relationships with the rest of the Cullen family. There will be moments but it won't be my main focus.**

Bella felt herself shaking violently as she crawled in her bedroom window. From the corner of her eye, she thought she saw something moving from inside her room. She sighed shakily as she hoisted open her bedroom window; only to have a cold pair of hands grab her wrists and violently tug her in through the window.

She landed in her room with a thud and found herself looking into Alice Cullen's furious gold eyes. Bella ordinarily wouldn't be intimidated of her but she looked absolutely lethal. She looked like she seriously wanted to kill Bella.

"Have you completely lost your mind? You can't just feed like that and leave them for anyone to find! Are you insane or just suicidal?" Alice screamed."Do you realize how reckless that is?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Bella nervously.

"Really! You're going to play _that_ card. You're wearing the evidence on your face Bella!" Alice shouted.

Bella suddenly remembered the blood on her face and blushed. Not even because it was there; but because it smelled amazing and she wanted Alice to turn around so she could lick it away without her noticing.

"I thought you were at least going to clean _your_ mess when I saw you but no... "

"You were there; but you're still alive?" Bella pointed.

"You're _kidding_ right?" Alice shouted. "Seriously, not just once but two nights in a row. Don't you care about exposure! Do you want the Volturi to come for you? Are you even listening?"

Bella just stood there; not listening because of the overwhelming urge to lick her lips. She just stood there for the longest time debating it. Her throat burned for her to do it.

"Oh for the love of God, just _do_ it Bella!" Alice cried. "You're giving me whiplash!"

Bella needed no further prompts as she licked the blood away, surprised at just how amazing it tasted. Then she stared at Alice and tried to figure how how she knew what Bella had wanted to do.

"Yeah, I get it! It tastes amazing," Alice cried, steering Bella towards the window the window. "Now let's go, Bella!"

"Where are we going?" Bella asked nervously as she fell from her window and thankfully landed on her feet.

"We are going to clean _your_ mess!" Alice shouted, as she landed softly by Bella's side and took off running into the woods. Bella followed her but struggled to keep up.

"Could you slow down!" Bella panted, somehow keeping up.

Soon they arrived to the spot where all the bodies were.

"If won't be much work since they already have a fire lit," Alice whispered beginning to throw the bodies in.

"Well!" Alice shouted at Bella pointing to one of the bodies.

Bella picked one up and found it was almost like a feather weight. When they were done Alice turned her attention back to Bella.

"Look, if you are going to keep feeding from humans, you are going to need to show some discretion! You are going to get us killed!" Alice shouted.

"It's not like I have any control over this!" Bella shouted pointing to the raging fire.

"Really! You _don't_ say!" Alice shouted, throwing her arms up in frustration. "You are going to bring the Volturi right to us…"

"Are you a vampire?" Bella suddenly asked, feeling really stupid since Alice had just watched her lick blood off of her face and didn't scared.

Alice just stared at her for a second and just blinked in shock. It was like she couldn't believe what Bella had just said. But quickly her whole expression seemed to soften.

"You really don't know what's going on, do you?" Alice asked quietly. "I'm sorry, I thought you knew… How don't you know?"

Suddenly Bella's head began to spin. The killings in Phoenix; waking up to an open window when every night she would close it. She had begun to register a pattern between the killings and the window being opened.

Bella let out a yawn and Alice let out a sigh.

"Look, why don't you get some rest. We can talk about this at school in a few hours," Alice whispered, putting a slip of paper into Bella's hand. "But _promise_ me that if at any point throughout the day; should your throat start burning, you will text me immediately."

"Okay."

"Are you going to tell your family about this?" Bella asked.

Alice sighed again.

"Look, I can't keep this from them forever. But until I figure out what to do with you, I'm not going to tell them," Alice whispered. Alice had seen what would happen if she told them right away and it didn't exactly end well; but Bella didn't need to know that.

* * *

The next morning, Bella was a mess. She couldn't wrap her mind about what had happened last night. She had killed people and the taste of the blood on her lips was the most amazing thing she had tasted in her whole life. She had never tasted anything so intense in her life.

When she arrived to school, everything seemed different. First of all, Edward was gone. He didn't show up with his family the next day.

The biggest change was Bella found herself drawn to people. And not for their personalities. All day in class, she would find herself staring at people's throats, tracing the veins with her eyes. She could almost feel herself drooling...

No! Bella thought refocusing on her teacher... and that wonderful vein in his throat. For the first time since last night, her throat started to burn; badly. Worse than last night. What the hell was with the burning?

She remembered Alice had said to text her if her throat began burning but when she looked at her phone; no bars.

Bella could see the teacher's vein clearer now. She could smell his blood and hear his pulse in her ears. She could hear all of their pulses. Bella gulped and tried to stay in her seat but she was surrounded by so many scents...

Maybe no one would notice if she...

A knock on the door barely caught her attention.

The teacher's heart picked up slightly as he walked over to the door.

 _Does the man have a death wish?_ Bella thought to herself. Suddenly she could hear Alice's voice at the door.

"There she is!" Alice called as she shoved past the teacher and rushed over to Bella. She placed her hands on Bella's shoulders in a way that probably _looked_ gentle but Bella could feel her fingers digging into her shoulders very tightly. "The principal just needs her to come and finish some paperwork and it needs to be faxed off in an hour."

The teacher nodded as Alice pulled Bella onto her feet and wrapped her arm around her; pulling her close so she couldn't move. Bella was sure it looked like a friendly gesture but it seemed to be restraining.

Bella's throat kept burning as they walked towards the entrance.

"Just try not to breath so much. It'll make it easier," Alice suggested.

When they got outside, Bella's mind seemed to clear just a little bit.

"What the hell was that?" Bella asked, her throat still burning.

"Up until now, would you say you did all of your...hunting while you slept?" Alice asked.

Bella nodded. "I never realized what I was doing until last night. I'd wake up in the morning to find my window open. A few times I'd wake up in the front lawn or a different part of the house."

Alice nodded.

"So would so say last night was the first time you've tasted human blood while you were actually awake?" Alice asked.

Bella nodded and frowned, very unsure of where this was going.

"My guess is until recently, this appetite was a subconscious thing but now by taking that one taste it slipped into your conscious memory," Alice guessed. "My guess is since you threw up the blood you had in your stomach last night, that probably made it worse."

"And what about the burning? When does that stop?" Bella asked.

"Honestly; never but you learn to manage it," Alice said. "Look, I can help with that but I need to know if you want to continue with human blood or do you want to try animal blood?"

"Is it the same?" Bella asked.

"Not even close BUT animal blood doesn't involve people dying," Alice said.

Bella looked at the ground and frowned. People were dead because of her; lots of people. It didn't seem right to her.

"Bella, it wasn't your fault. You didn't know what was happening. Now you do and we're just going to need to take precautions when you sleep," Alice explained. "But I'm going to need help. Is it okay if I involve my husband in on this?"

"Husband? You're married? How old are you?" Bella asked, staring at Alice who looked _maybe_ sixteen.

As Alice sent a text off, she laughed and smiled.

"I was alive well before you were even born. I am old enough to be your great-grandmother."


	3. Chapter 3

**How's your week going so far?**

Jasper excused himself from class after receiving a weird text from Alice. It had told him to meet her outside and to come alone. Jasper was scared because just seconds before he had experienced some serious bloodlust coming from someone.

He couldn't help worry that she had slipped up.

He arrived outside and ran over to his wife.

She had her arm around a girl who appeared to be in a considerable amount of pain. As he got closer, he realized Alice was attempting the casually restrain the girl as people passed. The thirst he had detected was coming from the human girl.

A group of humans ran by and the girl tensed in Alice's grip. One of them was bleeding from the knee and the girl had apparently caught the scent.

"Alice?" Jasper questioned, not used to seeing these behaviors from a human. But as he go closer, he began to question the human part; despite the clear heartbeat and blood, her blood held no appeal. As he got closer, he could detect a vague vampire scent from the girl.

He smiled and said a quick hello but she could only let out a nod. Jasper felt sorry for the girl.

"Listen Jasper, I will explain later but right now, I need to take her hunting and while we are out there, I'm going to fill you in on everything. Just don't tell anyone what we are doing," Alice said, steering Bella into the forest as she began to struggle a bit; the thirst beginning to take the upper hand.

"What do you need me to do?" Jasper asked, sending calming feelings to Bella; who relaxed slightly.

"Just keep her calm until we get away from the humans," Alice instructed. "Put her on your back. It'll be easier for you to calm her as we run."

Jasper took the girl from Alice's grip and quickly put her on his back. It felt weird to have someone with a pulse this close but to not feel any draw to her blood.

"You ready?" Jasper asked, before taking off into the woods.

"Jasper, this is Bella," Alice introduced. "I'm sure you heard about her around school."

"What is she?" Jasper asked, as he followed his wife at vampire speed while Bella clung to his back.

"I'm not sure exactly," Alice said.

"I thought I was a vampire?" Bella asked.

"You're not a vampire," both Jasper and Alice corrected.

"So I'm just a psychopathic killer," Bella responded.

"You haven't killed anyone yet," Jasper laughed but Bella and Alice's reaction to his sudden choice of words told him that might not be true.

"Okay, Alice, you need to explain what happened before I shove my foot into my mouth again," Jasper said, sending more calming emotions to Bella.

"Last night I was hunting when I had a vision of Bella. She had just fed off of a bunch of campers. She was just going to leave them. I thought she knew what was going on so I got after her about leaving her kills out so openly but it turns out."

Jasper listened as Alice explained everything that had happened last night and today.

"Wait, Bella killed the hiker here and was responsible for those deaths in Phoenix?" Jasper asked.

"What do you need my help for, aside from a piggy ride?" Jasper asked.

"Bella lives with a human. We need to find out if that living arrangement is safe now that Bella's body is consciously seeking blood. I'm going to go over and tell Bella's father that I'm sleeping over. I want you to keep close and come up with something to tell the family" Alice explained. "Worst possible scenario; you need to be ready to cause a diversion while I try and remove Bella."

"Is this far enough?" Jasper asked suddenly.

"Yes, I want Bella to try this on her own before we go through the messy process of one of us catching something for her," Alice explained. "But Bella, I can't let you go home until you have fed; the burning in your throat is your body demanding blood. Charlie would be in danger and honestly, even after you have fed, it will be a risk but we need to know what measures will need to be taken."

As Jasper set Bella down; he noticed the thirst had calmed considerably but she was still quite thirsty. Alice quickly explained how hunting works and what would happen if they thought Bella was in danger. If they thought Bella was taking on more than she could handle, they would step in and snap the creature's neck for her.

"What if I hurt a person?" Bella asked.

"We already scanned the area, there's no one around," Jasper explained. "Just take a deep breath and let your senses take over. Just do what your body tell you to do."

For a second Bella stood there, Jasper wondered if anything was going to happen and then almost like a light switch, Bella's whole mood shifted and she had taken off after a deer.

"Do you think she will be able to stay with Charlie?" Jasper asked, wrapping an arm around Alice.

"I can't tell for sure just yet. I want to very carefully monitor her for the next few days. I don't want her alone with Charlie until we know for sure that she will be safe around him," Alice said. "But we need to be prepared for the real possibility that once we bring Bella to her house that she could wind up coming back with us if she can't handle being around him."

Alice suddenly pulled out her cell phone.

"Keep an eye on Bella. Rosalie is considering looking for us," she said, quickly typing a text.

"What did you tell her?" Jasper asked.

"I told her we were having a date and wanted to be alone," Alice said, laughing as Rosalie sent a winky face.

Bella caught four deer before approaching Jasper and Alice much faster than the average human.

"I think I'm ready to go home," she said. Jasper looked at Alice and back to Bella.

"Look Alice, she's ready to go home. Don't you agree Alice?" Jasper said to Alice; her eyes bugged out at the idea of any human seeing Bella in her current state.

Bella looked down and gasped. She was covered in blood, fur and mud. She looked like something from out of a horror movie.

"Oh, I see," Alice said, pulling clothes out of the backpack and tossing them to Bella.

"Rinse off at the river and put those on and we'll take you home. We'll see how well you can handle being around Charlie."

 **Just to reassure you: I will not be killing Charlie is this story. It is not relevant to the plot but I have yet to decide how easy her interactions with Charlie are going to be.**


	4. Chapter 4

Bella could feel her nerves building as they ran towards her house. This time they were allowing her to run for herself and she wondered how she had never realized she could move this fast because it was so exhilarating.

As they arrived to Bella's house, she could hear not only her neighbors heartbeats but her father's as well. She realized that to an extent, she'd always been able to but she'd never paid any attention to it until recently.

Alice and Jasper shared a quick but intense kiss before Jasper ran off to the backyard.

"Look, I see the future. If I worry you're going to hurt him, I will get you out. Just try not to get too close and don't try and go for any hugs," Alice explained. "Bella, if his scent gets too overwhelming and you feel yourself slipping, I want you to try and grab my wrist and squeeze it twice; that'll be the cue that an emergency exit needs to be made."

Bella nodded but she didn't feel any less nervous.

"I promise, I will not allow anything to happen to him. You need to trust yourself and the fact that I'm faster and stronger than you are; I can and will throw you over my shoulder and drag you out of there kicking and screaming if I have to."

Bella nodded and took a deep breath.

"Try not to do that around him," Alice instructed. "Jasper will also be just outside, keeping tabs on you. If he's worried; he will text me and we will leave."

Bella opened the door and walked in with Alice at her side. She tried not to breath at all but a sharp slap to the back caught her attention.

"We have enough to worry about without you passing out on us," Alice whispered quietly enough that Charlie wouldn't hear. "We'll take this slow and you need to tell him you're having a friend sleepover; then we will go upstairs and you can ask those questions you've been biting back all day."

Bella began walking down the hall towards Charlie's heartbeat.

"Is it normal that I can hear that?" Bella asked. Alice just nodded in response.

"Try to smile and try not to stare at his throat like you want to rip it out. We can figure out what to do about school tonight. Best case scenario; we make scheduling adjustments and put myself and Jasper into all of your classes. Worst case...we can cross that bridge if it comes up."

As Bella rounded into the living room, Charlie looked up from his plate and smiled. Bella could smell him almost instantly and a mild burn began almost instantly; he smelled considerably better than the deer she'd had. Bella squirmed but forced a smile onto her face.

"Bella, you didn't mention you were bringing company," Charlie muttered, his heart rate picking up and a blush appearing on his cheek.

"I'm Alice; I hope it's alright if I sleepover? Bella needs help catching up on the homework and assignments," she said, her voice was at ease and comfortable. Bella thought maybe Alice wasn't even thirsty around him.

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead. Feel free to come by anytime," Charlie muttered. "How was school, Bella?"

"Fine, lots of gossip and boring classes," Bella said, clearing her throat halfway through her sentence; as though it was going to make a difference.. Bella noticed Alice glance sharply at her for a second before glancing back to Charlie. "But that's to be expected."

Charlie nodded and smiled.

"Well, have fun," Charlie said.

Alice followed Bella upstairs to her room and Bella groaned at how much her throat was burning. She wasn't worried about losing control at the moment but she worried about future interactions.

"You did fine; just stop staring at his veins," Alice whispered, pulling our textbooks and discarding them randomly around the room.

"I thought we were going to discuss my problem," Bella prompted.

"How were you so comfortable around Charlie? Does the thirst go away when you're around them eventually?" Bella asked. Alice frowned and looked down.

"I wish I could say it goes away completely after some point but deluding you wouldn't do you any favors. I can say, once you get used to it, it does get easier. But it will be something you are going to need to be constantly aware of and try to remain two steps ahead of," Alice said, walking over to Bella's closet and flipping through her clothes.

"Will I be going to school tomorrow?" Bella asked.

"I think so; ordinarily when we're worried about our control at school we hunt directly before but you need to sleep; where we don't," Alice informed. "We will see how school goes tomorrow and than we will have the weekend to make any changes if they are needed. My only concern is gym. There are so many chances of people cutting themselves or bumping against you the wrong way and we just need to find a way to get you out of the class without Charlie being alerted."

"The coach is a man. For now I can tell him I have my period. I doubt he'd look into it or want to even mention it to anyone," Bella guessed. Alice nodded and laughed.

"Yeah, that will buy us about a week."

Bella suddenly could hear Charlie approaching. His heartbeat got louder as her paused to knock on the door.

Alice stood up and opened the door, holding a textbook in her hand as though she was going over something.

"I brought you girls some sandwiches if you're hungry," Charlie said placing a plate and some glasses of juice on Bella's desk.

The flames intensified in Bella's throat and she fought the urge to clench her fists and curse out loud; it wasn't Charlie's fault he had blood and that Bella was a freak of nature.

"We need to get back to work now," Alice muttered, shoving Charlie out the door. "The problem with the different political views is… Are you okay?"

Bella frowned and looked at the ground.

"Why is it getting harder every time I'm around him?" she asked, her voice shaking. "It's getting more painful each time. I suck at this!"

"I think you're doing fine," Jasper said climbing in the window. "That was the first time I've actually had to interfere all night. I was getting bored. Look, the reason we are being so cautious is because how you handle being around on human will reveal how well you'll be able to handle school. Because there is a lot on the line if anything goes wrong and not just for you."

Bella nodded and she understood what he was saying.

Bella picked up one of the sandwiches and began chewing on it. It didn't taste terrible but even the deer had more flavor and that was saying a lot. She took a sip of juice which seemed to do nothing but mercilessly tease her throat and make it a bit worse.

 **Next chapter will be Bella's next attempt at school. I'm going to work on Bella becoming acquainted with each of the Cullens individually.**


	5. Chapter 5

That night, while Bella slept, Jasper and Alice didn't move an inch until Bella sprung out of bed. This time they were ready for when she decided to go for Charlie. Jasper just shot a glance to Alice who nodded before grabbing Bella and jumping out the window with her. This way if she struggled, it wouldn't wake up Charlie and prompt him to investigate.

By the time morning came, they had Bella back in her bed and Alice in the sleeping bag for when Charlie peeked in. Bella stirred but didn't move.

When it was time to go to class, she found that Jasper had transferred into all of her morning classes and Alice was in her afternoon classes. He had sat beside her for her for most of the classes. Bella felt like someone had poured gas down her throat and dropped a match inside.

The scents were completely overwhelming and it took everything she had to not act out on her violent impulses.

"Try to stop thinking about it," Jasper whispered. She could feel him trying to help and was sure that was the only reason she hadn't outright attacked anyone. She put her head on her desk and tried to breath in her own neutral scent but it didn't do much beside bring to her attention how much she hated her perfume.

As the day wore on she felt like she was in hell. Bella knew she couldn't handle lunch. She knew there would just be too much and she would not be able to maintain control. She looked at Jasper and he could tell he was struggling to keep her as calm as she was. But slowly she could feel her control slipping.

Then Alice's instructions ran through her mind at what she should do if she felt her control slipping. Bella reached up and grabbed Jasper's wrist with all the strength she could and gave it two firm squeezes before she was completely overwhelmed by the scents, the heartbeats and the pain. Before her control began slipping all together.

Bella put her head to the desk and tried to control her breath but the scents were too damn much. And she was mad at her classmates for having such appetizing scents. She tried to tell herself that it would be wrong but the dominant part of her brain didn't care them. It only registered the pain. Bella vaguely heard Jasper's phone beep.

She felt a hand grab her arm and hold it with a fierce grip. Bella worried for a second it might bruise but then her thoughts were becoming less and less rational and more centered around the pain and what she could do to stop it.

Suddenly a loud, high-pitched ringing started. It wasn't the class bell, it was the fire alarm. As everyone ran out the room, Jasper kept Bella pinned to her seat until everyone had left the room. He then pulled her down the hall and out the back door; his hand still gripping her arm way too tightly for her to try and get away. Bella found the dark part of her brain wishing she could just land a grip on one of them.

But her resistance and attempts to leave Jasper's grasp were almost a waste of her energy because he wasn't even phased.

Then once they reached the forest line and were no longer visible to the students, he threw her over his shoulder and ran so deep into the forest that she couldn't hear anything but the beating of her own heart and the and the sounds of the forest. Bella finally stopped struggling and just let her body go limp.

Jasper set Bella onto a rock and took out his cell phone.

"She says to wait here," he said quietly, sitting beside Bella. She buried her face in her hands and trying not to cry; failing miserably like she had at school earlier. Maybe if she just kept her face covered Jasper wouldn't know she was crying.

Even if he hadn't been an empath, her breath come out as a sob and before she knew it, her whole body was shaking with them. She felt Jasper's arm wrap around her and pull her close to him.

"Look Bella, this isn't your fault. We took a very stupid risk today. We figured because you handled being around Charlie without incident that you might have been able to handle it," Jasper explained. "I am so sorry you had to go through that. But I think we are going to need to talk to Carlisle."

"I'm sorry Bella but I think he's right. We need help since school is clearly out of the picture for the foreseeable future. Is it okay if I text him to meet us here? I promise, he won't hurt you; though he might want to hit Jasper and I," Alice said stepping into the clearing.

Bella just nodded into Jasper's shoulder and let out a few loud sobs.

"I tried," Bella whispered. "But it was too much! It never stopped! As the day wore on it got worse and worse. I was going to crack! I am hopeless!"

"Hey! You had the strength to let me know when you couldn't take it anymore. I knew when you reached the limit and couldn't take it any longer. The fact that _you_ knew it and were willing to admit it gives me hope for you," Jasper said. "It's not easy but I think you'll be able to take it."

"So the others know?" Bella asked.

Alice frowned for a second before groaning.

"No, the others told him about the fire alarm and that Jasper and I disappeared. The fire alarm thing is a scapegoat and a method of communicating that one of us is going to or has slipped up. They think Jasper has slipped up," Alice said. "But Carlisle is coming and he's bringing Esme."

"Who?" Bella asked as Alice sat beside her and took her hand. She knew Carlisle's name but not the other one.

"Our mother," Jasper said. When Bella's nerves rose, he tightened his grip on her shoulder. "Bella, you have done nothing wrong. No harm; no foul."

Before Bella knew it, two figures had joined them in the clearing. Feeling shy, she ducked her face into Jasper's chest.

She heard a male clear his throat before he spoke.

"Well, can someone please tell me what is going on?"

 **Oooh, Alice and Jasper are in trouble... Time for answers for everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Have you two completely lost your minds!" Carlisle shouted at Jasper and Alice causing Bella to flinch.

"We got her out before a bloodbath could happen?" Alice defended weekly. "We thought she might be able to handle it."

Carlisle rubbed the bridge of his nose with his finger and stared at Bella who was trembling in fear and pain.

"Carlisle, you can yell at us later but Bella needs to feed and now!" Jasper explained. Bella's fists were balled so tight that her fingernails were piercing her skin. It's just luckily her scent was far enough away from human that it didn't bother anyone.

Carlisle's expression softened when she looked at Bella, the pain was evident in her eyes. He understood Alice and Jasper's decision not to tell. He realized with how much pain Bella was in how much worse it could have gone.

"Jasper, why don't you and Esme take Bella hunting while Alice and I try to come up with a solution to this," Carlisle muttered.

"Come on, sweetie," Esme said holding her hand out for Bella to take. Bella reluctantly took her hand and followed her and Jasper into the woods.

Once they were gone, Carlisle looked back at Alice who looked genuinely sorry for what she had done.

"I'm not going to lecture. I understand why it was important for you not to tell. And because you did that, she trusts you and Jasper; I honestly think that is the only thing that kept today from turning into a real bloodbath," Carlisle whispered and stared at the ground.

"If we had have gone behind her back and told, she would have run and more people would have died," Alice explained. "Not that I blame her. We're complete strangers who pretty much waltzed into her life and have pretty much told her that everything she knew about herself was wrong. Surely you understand why it was so critical that we needed her to trust us."

"Like I said, I understand completely and I'm sorry I yelled but it's not exactly an easy fix situation. You said she did fine with Charlie correct?" Carlisle asked.

Alice nodded and grinned at his plan. She knew it was going to work.

"As long as Esme is up to dealing with it. We'll discuss this with the rest of the family. They, at the very least, need to be assured that we will not be leaving town tonight," Carlisle said. "When they are done hunting; bring them back to the house."

* * *

Bella finished with another deer and went to stand by Jasper.

"Are you feeling better?" Esme asked, smiling kindly. Bella instantly felt at ease around her.

"Yeah, much better," Bella agreed. "I'm sorry for this."

Esme and Jasper stared at each other confused.

"What are you sorry about? You have nothing to be sorry for, dear. I think they have come up with a solution everyone can live with," Esme said, putting a hand on Bella's shoulder.

When Alice joined them, she gave Bella a small hug.

"We have a plan, Bella," Alice shouted. "Everything is going to work out. But Carlisle is letting the family know because the plan involves them as well."

"I'll do whatever I can," Esme said, wrapping an arm around Bella.

"Actually, that's really good to hear because you are a key player in the plan," Alice said smiling.

"I'm confused," Esme said.

"Bella can't go to school; her contact with humans is better left limited. But Charlie will never accept Bella not going to school. So we thought of homeschooling; Charlie will accept that but…"

"You want me to homeschool Bella?" Esme asked. "I actually really like that plan. I get lonely when you kids are in school and Carlisle is at work. It'll be great to have some company."

"And Bella gets to so somewhere once a day to separate herself from Charlie and his lingering scent," Alice said. "Look Bella, I know it's hard to believe but I've seen you changing slowly. But in a short period of time you're going to get faster and stronger but then it's like you're aging just _stops._ "

"What does that mean?" Bella asked.

"I actually don't know yet. But you will only be actively aging for a few more months. But I think I have heard of this happening before but your parents are both human right?" Alice said.

"I wouldn't know, I'm adopted," Bella explained. "My mom died giving birth to me."

Alice frowned and realization hit her hard.

"I need to check something when we get home but I think I know what you are!" Alice shrieked happily but then her smile fell. "But I'm not in a big rush to go home. Rosalie is far from thrilled with us at the moment about us risking exposure."

The group took of towards the Cullens' house. By the time they arrived, Bella could hear a few people inside. Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie… But where was Edward.

"Edward is in Alaska. He had trouble dealing with your blood," Alice said. "He'll be back in a couple weeks. By then, you'll barely smell human at all. If I'm right, you will always carry a slight human scent, heartbeat and appetite for human food but your appetite for blood will probably become dominant."

"Look! The idiots are home! Can I at least kick them in the teeth?" Someone was not happy with Jasper and Alice.

As they walked up to the massive house, Bella nervously lingered back.

"It's okay, they aren't mad at you; they are mad at us," Jasper sighed.

Suddenly a blonde woman came and smacked the top of Jasper's head.

"Correction, _I_ am mad at you; my husband could hardly care," Rosalie screamed, making Bella gulp and slinked behind Esme. "We have been here less than a _week_ and you pull a stunt like this! You guys are bigger idiots than I…"

"Come on, Bella. Let's get you cleaned up," Esme said guiding Bella into the house, leaving Jasper and Alice to deal with Rosalie.

Once Bella was cleaned up and looking presentable, she could still hear Rosalie yelling at the couple.

"I phoned your father and Rosalie pretended to be the secretary. We made up something about you missing a vital serious of tests and classes required for your grade level. Long story made short; we gave him this number for a woman who would be happy to do it and you're all set. The school has the paperwork which we faxed just a few minutes ago," Carlisle explained happily. (* **standardized testing)**

"So I just come here in the morning from now on?" Bella asked, listening to the colorful words Rosalie was shouting at Jasper and Alice wondering if she should take notes.

"Yeah, whoever's on Bella duty will bring you by in the morning," Emmett shouted grinning widely. "But I think you're sleeping over here tonight. I think they want to arrange for you to spend nights here sometimes just to give you a break."

"Where will I sleep tonight?" Bella asked as Jasper and Alice came into the room, both looking tired despite not actually requiring sleep.

"Guest room, come on Bella, I'll show you," Rosalie said, shooting another glare at Jasper and Alice. Bella followed Rosalie up the stairs and into a large gray and blue bedroom. It looked elegant and simple.

"Once you get settled in, Carlisle or Esme will explain how the new arrangements are going to work," Rosalie explained. "Unless Alice feels the urge to take you shopping in a mall full of humans!"

Bella curled up in the bed once Rosalie left and thought about how crazy the past couple days have been. A knock on the door brought her back to reality.

"Come in," she whispered, knowing everyone in the house could hear her.

Esme and Alice walked in and both sat down on the bed with Bella so they could go over Bella's new schedule.

"Okay, so we'll do classes the same time you'd go to school. While you sleep, I'll study the curriculum and have one of the studies ready. I can arrange for you to spend school nights here if you would like; that way you'd only have to worry about your… sleep walking… over the weekends," Esme informed.

"And Bella, I figured out what you are. I'd run into someone like you before but Charlie was human so I didn't think it was possible until you told me you were adopted and that your mother died giving birth," Alice explained.

"Okay, so what am I?" Bella asked, curious.

"Bella, you are a hybrid."


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm a car?" Bella asked confused; having never heard such a term before. She had no idea what it meant but apparently it was exciting because Alice was thrilled about it.

"No! We've been trying to figure out what happened to change you into what you are but _nothing_ has changed because you were born like this!" Alice said. "My guess is your father was a vampire and your mother was human because it can't work the other way around."

Bella looked at Alice, still confused.

"But how is it that I've never known?" Bella asked.

"Because you were conditioned under human behaviors and beliefs. But when your need for blood became too overwhelming, your conscious brain refused to act; your subconscious brain took over while you slept. But the other night when you woke up during your feed, it started to enter your conscious brain and then you licked the blood causing you to consciously seek blood," Alice explained.

Bella sat there and tried to take it in that she wasn't human and that she was never in fact human. She'd always been part vampire and now that she thought about it, it made sense. She'd always been stronger, faster and smarter than her peers. She'd always had strong senses but she'd never actually thought about it before.

"So this I'm not a freak?" Bella asked, sighing in relief.

"We never thought you were a freak. But I've only ever met one other like you because you are so uncommon," Alice informed.

"We're uncommon? Why?" Bella asked.

"Well, that would involve the human surviving the conception and the pregnancy which are both just as dangerous as it sounds because of obvious reasons," Alice explained. "Because you would have been stronger than your mother in the womb and you probably would have been constantly feeding off her blood the whole time you were in there… Sorry but it's true."

Bella frowned and thought about what this all meant.

"You said I'm going to stop aging?" Bella asked, trying to figure out what that actually meant.

"Yes, that is why these changes have begun recently. I think it might be your body making final adaptations for you to stop aging," Alice shrugged. "But the changes won't be too significant. Your eyes will still be brown but you might become a little paler; maybe an inch or two taller."

"Well, you should get some rest. It's been a long day," Esme said. "We start class in the morning."

Once Alice and Esme were gone, Bella settled into bed and quickly fell asleep. When she woke up in the morning, she could hear Emmett and Rosalie arguing with Alice over the clothes they should wear to school. Jasper was trying to persuade them to just go along with her choices.

Bella got out of bed and joined them in the hall rubbing her eyes.

"You're not worried about what she's wearing!" Emmett said in a huffy voice.

"Bella isn't going anywhere but I will be addressing her next and don't even think about going back to bed Bella…" Alice called, pulling her into the conversation she had simply come out to observe.

"I want to be homeschooled too. Why does Bella get to be homeschooled?" Emmett pouted.

"Because Bella is adjusting into her immortal body; her draw to human blood is at an all time peak and it's my experience that massacres don't fit well into the typical school day," Rosalie muttered as she smacked Emmett upside the head. Of course Alice had explained the situation to them so they could know what was going on.

"But they sure as hell make it more interesting," Emmett muttered rolling his eyes; turning down the hall and disappearing into a room with Rosalie not far behind him.

"Come on Bella, we need to get you dressed; just because you are staying home doesn't mean you get to lounge in your Pj's all day," Alice said dragging Bella into her room and throwing her some clothes.

Once Bella was showered and dressed, she went downstairs to find Jasper and Emmett arguing over which car they should take to school. Finally they settled on Emmett's jeep and the group left for school.

Esme wrapped an arm around Bella's shoulders and smiled.

"Ready to see the school room?" Esme asked, pulling Bella away from her thoughts, leading Bella back upstairs to the study. It had been set up into sections for each subject that Bella would need to study; each with the appropriate supplies for each subject.

"It seemed like a better idea than to sit at one table all day. This way you can actually go to your subjects as you would in school," Esme explained smiling at Bella's amazed expression.

They spent the better part of the morning discussing what they would be doing and finding out where Bella was in regards to the lessons. That just meant Bella went through several assessments for each subject so they could narrow in on what Bella actually needed to work on most. That way by Monday, Esme would be able to come up with a schedule and a lesson plan.

Bella found it much easier to focus without the added distraction of trying not to kill every person in the room. Without her throat wildly and violently burning she could actually focus on the lesson and what she was doing. Her throat did burn but not enough that she wanted to rip it out.

Bella liked working with Esme because she was a very kind and gentle person. She made Bella feel at ease and safe; which meant a lot considering just how crazy the past couple days had been.

"How are you handling all of this?" Esme asked softly.

"I don't know; it's a lot to take in. My life has changed drastically over the past couple days. I'm not sure how I'm supposed to handle that," Bella whispered.

Bella cleared her throat for the seventh time in an hour while she wrote out a biology assessment. Despite knowing it would do nothing for the burning, she still found herself doing it.

"Why don't we take a break and get some fresh air?" Esme said, leading Bella outside to the backyard. The yard was beautiful; flowers were everywhere and the yard looked so full of life that Bella would have never guessed a vampire had planted them.

"This is what I like to do on my spare time… as you can see, I have a lot of it," she said laughing. "It keeps me grounded. Maybe I could show you a few things some time."

Bella felt a smile pulling her lips. Her mother had never really taken time to do things like that with her. They spent time together but it was generally in passing or when their paths crossed; it was never really an intentional thing because Renee was always off doing her own thing.

"That would be nice. I grew a cactus once; it's in my room at Charlie's," she said smiling. The thing was tiny but she was still proud of it.

"What will happen when I go back tonight? I don't want to hurt him but…"

"We have that worked out. One of us will sit in with you while you're there as a precaution. Just be thankful; if you were just newly turned into a full vampire that wouldn't even have been an option. But because we don't want to take chances, you're also going to hunt before you go back home," Esme explained. "It will be fine; I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

The weekend had gone by with no incidents. Rosalie and Emmett took turns sitting in with Bella during the weekend when she wasn't at the Cullens' place while Charlie worked to give her a break from his lingering scent.

Sunday night, Bella returned to the Cullens' place with a bag in hand. Charlie was okay with Bella spending weeknights with the Cullens' because he figured it would be easier for her to do her studies and homework.

Bella was sitting in the classroom while Esme was quizzing her on Romeo and Juliet. Bella smiled as she answered the questions because Romeo and Juliet was among one of her favorite plays.

By noon, Bella had finished the lesson plan for the day and was helping Esme with gardening. Her arrangement didn't look anything like Esme's but she was still quite proud of her accomplishment.

"How are you doing Bella?" Esme asked when Bella cleared her throat again.

"Yeah, just a little thirsty… Being around Charlie this weekend was harder than I thought it would be. I just wonder when it starts getting easier to be around him," Bella muttered, clearing her throat again. Esme could tell by looking into the young girl's eyes that she was more than a little thirsty.

Bella had yet to figure out that little specks in her eyes tended to change color when she was really thirsty.

"Come on, let's go hunting," Esme said setting down her trowel and taking off her gloves. Bella followed suit and went hunting with Esme. When they returned to the house, Bella felt a lot better. When they got home, the rest of the family was already home.

"Bella, you will be happy to know that the whole school is talking about you," Emmett shouted when Bella entered the living room. Bella frowned and could only imagine the rumors that were flying.

"How bad is it?" Bella asked, looking at Emmett.

"Depends; how is rehab going?" Emmett said in a joking tone.

Bella felt her face pale. They thought she was in rehab. Where the hell did that come from? Bella didn't seem like the rehab type. She didn't do drugs or drink… well she drank blood but she knew rehab wouldn't be helpful.

"Great, you can let them know it's going great," Bella laughed as she sat on the couch and flicked on the TV to see what was going on in the world.

"I am sorry you have to go through this; but I promise, it will get easier," Emmett said following his wife out the back door. Jasper and Alice sat down beside Bella and Alice began braiding Bella's hair. Bella could detect human scents from off of them. They made her throat burn a bit but nothing crazy.

"When will I be normal again?" Bella asked quietly.

"Bella, normal is overrated. Yes, you will continue to crave blood and the cravings are probably going to get stronger but so will you. Remember that," Alice said finishing up a long braid.

The next few days went quicker. Bella and Esme did their lessons and went outside to work in the garden. Bella was really enjoying spending time with Esme, not thinking about humans or blood. It was nice, almost normal.

When rest of the family arrived home, Bella was nervous because she knew they'd be carrying lingering human scents and today she was thirsty. When they came into the backyard, she felt the scents hit her and her throat responded quickly. Jasper flinched and looked at her sympathetically.

"She needs to hunt," Jasper pointed.

"I'll take her," Emmett announced, grinning at Bella. Bella simply shrugged; she didn't care who took her as long as someone did.

"And I'll go with them because my husband is an idiot," Rosalie said rolling her eyes.

"Alright, just watch her if she goes after any carnivores. She can handle them; we like to be careful just in case," Jasper explained, as Bella began to get impatient.

* * *

While Bella hunted, Emmett and Rosalie were taking advantage of the silence. They were in a heavy make-out session and enjoying every minute. Bella was too busy hunting to notice or even care what they were doing; which was fine by them. They occasionally looked up to make sure Bella was okay but they both knew she was fine.

Suddenly, there was a shift in the wind and a scent blew from another direction. Emmett and Rosalie didn't register the scent right away. They heard Bella take off towards the scent and cold, hard realization hit them immediately.

"Shit!" Rosalie screamed, standing up running after Bella but she was already so far ahead. They continued to follow Bella, knowing exactly where she was going.

Rosalie already knew they weren't going to be able to catch Bella in time, but she still kept going. Emmett looked at her with the same grim, guilty expression as he ran ahead, trying to catch Bella but she'd had enough of a head start that despite being slower; he wasn't going to be able to catch her.

Rosalie and Emmett grimaced as the smell became stronger as they got closer.

They should have been paying attention. If they had been, they would have been able to stop this from happening. They would have noticed the hiker as he came into the area and they would have removed Bella from the picture.

Rosalie pushed ahead faster and when they heard a woman scream, they sped up. They already knew what the scream was. There assumptions were correct as they finally reached Bella; who had her teeth in the woman's neck. She woman struggles against Bella were completely useless.

Rosalie felt like she was drowning in guilt as the woman went limp in Bella's arms. Bella looked up at their guilt-filled faces and Rosalie could see the reality of what had just happened cross her face. Bella let out a loud strangled cry, tears quickly flooding her eyes, and took off into the woods as fast as her feet could carry her.


	9. Chapter 9

Rosalie and Emmett ran after Bella; their guilt was weighing heavy on their shoulders but probably not as bad as Bella's. It was easier to track her because of her pulse. After a while Emmett managed to grab Bella's arm and pull her to a stop. Her brown eyes, which were now tainted with more red flecks, glistened with tears.

"I'm sorry!" she choked out between sobs. "I was going for a deer and… I couldn't stop! I tried! I really did! I tried!" Bella crumpled to the ground, sobbing.

"Bella, it's okay, we need you to calm down!" Rosalie insisted. "Emmett, go… deal with that please."

Once Emmett was gone, Rosalie sat beside Bella and looked at her.

"I'm a monster," Bella whispered; her voice filled with guilt and sadness.

"No Bella; it was an accident…"

Rosalie didn't get the chance to finish before her phone beeped; she flinched as she read the text from Alice.

 _Jasper and I are on the way. Carlisle and Esme want to speak with you and Emmett._

"An accident! Rosalie; I killed her! I don't even have the excuse of saying I was sleeping this time. I knew what I was doing and I still did it."

"Bella, this wasn't your fault. Emmett and I weren't paying attention when we should have been," Rosalie explained.

"No, I should have shown exercised a little control," Bella sobbed and Rosalie wrapped her arm around her shoulder.

Jasper and Alice approached and they both looked furious as they stared between Rosalie and Bella.

"Yeah, we're the irresponsible ones," Jasper stated but then noticed Bella's guilt seemed to triple upon seeing Jasper and Alice. "You should head back. They want to speak to you alone to discuss punishment."

Rosalie stood up and patted Bella's shoulder.

"I am so sorry, Bella," she whispered before running to find Emmett.

Alice took Rosalie's place beside Bella and Jasper took Bella's other side. Alice had explained that Bella might try to run again, so they wanted to be able to cut her off before she could.

"Bella, this wasn't your fault. No one is angry about what happened," Jasper explained softly. "You are not in trouble."

"Jasper, I realized what was happening and I wanted to stop; I tried to stop but then I tasted the blood and I…couldn't stop! Why couldn't I stop?" Bella vented, confused and angry at herself for not being able to stop herself from killing someone.

"Bella, we never explained the hunting process thoroughly to you but I promise, you didn't do _anything_ wrong today," Alice explained. "There is a reason we scan the area before we let you hunt. We do it before any of us hunt. Its because hunting is instinctual; your instincts take over. It goes against our nature to feed off animals. So when we cross a human in that state of mind; it is highly unlikely that we'd be able to stop ourselves from attacking."

"But I could have stopped before I killed him and I didn't," Bella argued.

"Bella, I don't even think _I_ could so that. It's not like making a simple decision because most can't stop. Its hard to explain but you would have done more harm than good by stopping; even if you could have," Jasper explained. "Because then he'd have your venom in his system and he'd be turning and that would be worse than killing him. Bella, you can't blame yourself for what happened; it was out of your control."

"That's why you're so cautious when I'm around Charlie," Bella whispered. "And why I almost lost control at school."

"Vaguely, yes," Alice said. "Bella, this would have happened if any of us have crossed paths with a human during a hunt and I know it won't make the sting any less powerful but you really are not to blame here. This is our nature and unfortunately; sometimes it comes at a cost."

Alice smirked a deadly smirk and grinned evilly at Bella as she sent off a text to Carlisle.

"But, if you want, we can get back at Rosalie and Emmett for letting this happen…"

* * *

"Bella does not know how to scan an area for humans or do frequent checks as she hunts and it was your job to do that for her! You're recklessness today cost a woman her life! What were you two thinking!"

Rosalie and Emmett flinched. They had never heard Carlisle so angry. They were grounded for a month and when they took Bella hunting, they would be doing it individually. Not that it mattered because they weren't allowed to touch each other for a month.

They heard Alice, Jasper and Bella approaching the house and Rosalie and Emmett frowned at Carlisle and Esme.

When they walked into the house, Bella's eyes were rimmed with tears and her brown eyes looked redder than they had before she'd left. Alice and Jasper both appeared to be tense and nervous about something.

"Bella, come here sweetie," Esme called, wrapping her arms around Bella, who instantly started sobbing again. Esme sat down on the couch with her and began rubbing circles onto her back as she cried.

"We've got bigger problems," Jasper whispered. "The Volturi are coming!"

It seemed like Rosalie and Emmett both paled despite that not actually being possible.

"They heard about what happened today and they tied it all to Bella. They are coming tomorrow," Alice whispered, her eyes filled with terror.

Rosalie and Emmett stared at each other completely terrified. If they had been paying attention to Bella and not making-out; this wouldn't be happening.

Bella was curled up in Esme's lap; having cried herself into a deep sleep but was still letting out the occasional sob. Esme ran her fingers over Bella's hair and softly rocked her.

"But today wasn't Bella's fault!" Rosalie cried. "It was our fault. We didn't pay attention; we could have stopped it!"

"Doesn't matter, they won't listen," Jasper whispered.

Emmett and Rosalie looked at each other, their expressions were filled with guilt and fear as they looked over at poor Bella; sentenced to death because of their actions.

"They won't listen because they aren't coming!" Alice said loudly. "Jasper and I wanted to prove a point. You need to take this more seriously. She's not a full vampire; she could have been hurt while hunting. If I were you; I'd try and make this up to her."


	10. Author's Note: Very Imortant

Hello to my fellow readers,

First of all, I don't usually do Author's notes often and I'm sorry to those thinking this was going to be a chapter but this is something I need to do.

I am sorry I haven't wrote in a while but I've been going through an extremely difficult time, dealing with depression, anxiety and it has been hard, stressful and difficult to focus on anything.

I will be coming back to my writing and back to these stories and hopefully I will still have readers. I want to apologise for my absence but it was a much needed break from everything while I sorted things with myself out.

I also wanted to share that I am in a better spot in my life, more secure and at peace with myself. I came out of the closet… Come on, I'm sure you noticed my little crush towards Alice and how quickly I casted Edward away every chance I could. So I am coming to accept this about myself and I'm much happier. I've not only come out of the closet but out of my shell.

Once again, I am sorry for not updating, I plan to update soon. I'm going to write a new story once I tie up my current stories. I promise I will get back to these stories very soon. Expect to see new chapters by next week at the latest.

I am going to leave you with a piece of advice. If you are struggling with depression, anxiety, or your sexuality, remember that you're not alone. Though sometimes it may feel like it; you're not. And if you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm always here to listen.

Keep dreaming and reading,

Love Always,

TinyButDangerous


End file.
